Melona's Mischief
by Syzygyart
Summary: Sometimes a little mischief is in order when things get boring. Maybe the slime girl Melona will get her shape-shifting fun this way.


There is a strange situation going around that caught Leina's attention. It's one she thought would never really happen until Leina realized that she has to stay on her toes after hearing the news. Apparently there are people spreading deep secrets around in hopes of wreaking havoc and having crazy fun. This usually results from people putting their trust in others too much, leading to their secrets being told somehow. It's something that got her interested in heading and discovering what exactly is going on. She doesn't want someone going around her friends to do the same.

Always on her feet, Leina prepares herself for anything. Dressed in armor and carrying a sword and shield, Leina sets out to ensure the safety of many in Gainos. If there is trouble, then she will be there to put a stop to it. Her idea is that evildoers must pay for their mischief and mayhem. She doesn't want the culprits and thieves to get away. Keeping herself active, Leina makes sure that nothing around her causes trouble.

So far the Vance family has done good work in providing safety, security, and responsibility. With their efforts in fighting off evil wherever they find them. Tired of the royal life, Leina heads out to see what her friends are doing. Maybe they will have some news over what the enemies are planning or if their might be a festival going on somewhere in Gainos. Either way, she's interested in doing something for the day.

She walks into the forest, hoping to see the sights. Her blond hair sways in the wind and her. There's a good chance of seeing woodland creatures going about their day. To Leina, nature is a beautiful thing and should be watched with awe.

Some bushes rustle behind Leina, but she pays no mind to it. A bunny appears hopping along the trail. It's nose twitches and its ears flop around. It's fur is strangely light-pink but close to being white in color. Hopping along, the bunny follows Leina on her path in the forest.

The bunny gets close to Leina. It continues to hop behind her. Leina stops for a second, wanting to take a good fresh of breath air before heading on.

Suddenly, the bunny jumps up and kicks Leina against the face. Leina staggers back from the attack. Hurt by the kick, she turns to the attacker, only to see the bunny hit her in the chest and makes her hit the tree behind her. Leina falls to the floor, feeling uneasy and totally unprepared for an animal attack froma cute bunny.

Getting unconscious, Leina soon vaguely notices that the bunny that hit her become slime and is taking another shape: that of the mischievous pink slime girl Melona. Her bunny-like character is present as she looks and stands confidently. She tries to get up and fight, but she is too weak and out of energy, drifting off into her mind.

With a malevolent grin on her face, Melona looks at the fallen Leina. To think that the woman who caused her so much trouble is at her feet. All that's left for Melona is to take advantage of the situation and cause some mischief. Maybe that will make the others take her seriously.

She was busy in the town before the forest, spy on others for some juicy secrets. It was something she gained interest in doing during her free time. The mere thought of pretending to be one of the people they talked about and act as though they knew the other person's secret would've been a fun prank to pull. It all stopped when she noticed Leina walk through the town, carefree and easygoing.

Leina has been a thorn in the Swamp Witch's side. To think that people such as her would become a major problem to deal with. If anything, the goody-goody act has irritated Menace and the others. The life Leina lives at least has some luxury to it. But maybe it would be best to ruin the reputation that the Vance girl has.

Taking on Leina's form, the cheerful slime girl has a new identity to have fun with. Having her exact armor, looks, and items will help her pass off as the warrior before her. She can't help but think about all the fun she will have. Maybe she will go rob a place or kill some people. Who knows. All Melona can think about is what she plans to do and how Leina might react to it all when she wakes up. Taking her place is going to be so much fun and embarrassing for her.

Although she looks identical to Leina, Melona decides to keep her own voice, just for the heck of it. She loves the sounds of her own wickedness and seductive nature. After all, it wouldn't matter anyway considering how the people she meets might not even know her well. The town nearby will surely think that Leina's gone crazy or something instead of having someone take her place.

Heading out to town in her new guise, Melona decides to play it cool. She'll do what she normally does but with the idea of being as mischievous as she wants. Stealing, fighting, and using deception will be assets she can use. Perhaps pretending to be the supposed heroine might be fun for her when she gets bored.


End file.
